Chats
Archived Taylor Swift Chat Transcripts 2009 chat log http://dolly.ninemsn.com.au/dollywood/gossip/770015/taylor-swift-live-chat-transcript July 20, 2010 chat, no transcript yet available. Some notes from it. Maine is gorgeous she says, and one day when she is old with gray or white hair, she wants to live there making necklaces with a lot of cats. How she plans on training cats to make necklaces with her, is yet to be seen. She won't be touring again until its time to promote the new album. 60% of the album made in Nathan's basement studio. All the songs are from her. She looks forward to people hearing the single. "I'm really proud of it, dare I say." Sparks Fly, she wrote years ago and played in concert. 13 hour meet and greet, people kept asking about it. It'll be on the next album. "because you guys really showed interest in" She likes that about you guys, because "you really tell me what you like and are thinking and feeling so yes that will be on the record." Same day world wide, global day of release 14 songs on the new album. She kept bumping songs off the list of songs on the album, getting things better. "Process two years of writing it, recording it, combing through it, picking it apart, and putting it back together." Her true and deep love of sundresses really excited about her new place. Flats, headbands, sundresses, are her favorite clothing. Songwriter Write a letter to him if you could. listen to music, says what I wish I had said when that moment was there be as direct as you possibly could. The more details the better. The more it seems like a journey entry or .. more true and honest and real places you were, times it happened, all the things about a relationship. - Giant massive space.. sound check in a stadium. Tiger Stadium in Louisiana Loves Starbucks coffee. Ice caramel latte. She has a bookshelf full of cookbooks. Talked about her new place a lot. She was in CSI, which she is really a fan of. Doesn't talk about her personal life in interviews, but she does sing about it. Raised on a Christmas tree in Reading Pennsylvania. Moved to Nashville when she was 14. Nashville is her true love. Mismatched house.. she doesn't like to match things. She likes things to be a bit off. Pirate ships/alice in wonderland/antique store/fortune teller's house/tree house/bird cage/garden/ a very mismatched place. "So I mismatch things, and that's just my kind of thing to do." obsessed 13.. floor stopped 13, 13 letters in the names of guys there, Gets ribbons from crafts store, for her headbands. Hug from Taylor Swift thing was so much fun. Awesome gifts from fans. Coolest presents. Entire room dedicated to it. One of favorite things was the puzzle piece project. A group of fans organized and each made one, all over the world, at the meet and greet, someone showed up at each concert and gave one piece to her. After she was done with her tour, she'd have them put together and it'd be a giant heart. Category:Chats